The goal of the proposed RISE I-CARE program is to significantly increase the number of disadvantaged minority students graduating with undergraduate degrees in the biomedical sciences and matriculating into graduate schools by providing early academic intervention, advising, mentoring and research exposure. Oakwood College (OC) enrolls large numbers of African American students majoring in Biology, Chemistry and Biochemistry and has a very impressive record of awarding baccalaureate degrees to the majority of these students who have not only gone on to enroll in medical and dental schools, but have also earned Ph.D. degrees in the biomedical sciences. This has been accomplished through previously funded federal minority enhancement programs in the biological sciences. However, OC has identified a number of barriers that have militated against increasing the number of students graduating from Oakwood College and eventually matriculating into graduate school. In this proposal we have carefully developed some activities that specifically address the needs of students at various stages of their academic preparation (early academic assistance during freshman and sophomore years, academic advising and mentoring, upper division research involvement and GRE preparation). Each activity is designed to address the following needs: 1) Mechanism for retention of students in the sciences, 2) active involvement in research, 3) building self-confidence, and 4) preparation for graduate school. A carefully created evaluation process will be instituted to evaluate the outcomes of these activities, with reasonable adjustments being made throughout the duration of the program to ensure the achievement of the goals and objectives of the RISE I-CARE program.